<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scientific Curiousity by Gapaot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633572">Scientific Curiousity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gapaot/pseuds/Gapaot'>Gapaot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Manipulation, For a certain definition of happy, Homeworld is Horrible, Master/Slave, Pearl Slavery, Power Imbalance, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gapaot/pseuds/Gapaot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what would have happened if Peridot was a little more curious and slightly more empathetic about Pearls at the end, instead of taking their mystery as just a passing fancy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scientific Curiousity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802858">Scientific Method</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiffers/pseuds/Kiffers">Kiffers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starting at the end of Chapter 5 of the story, when Pearl starts pleading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl’s left eyelid had evaporated as well. Orthoclase set aside her first tool, then brought a second to Pearl’s gem, where she began to delicately chip away at its side. Its littlest finger on its left hand vanished.</p><p>"No!” Pearl gasped softly, jerking away from Orthoclase’s tool. It then groaned, body freezing as its eyes darted around the room rapidly, before finally focusing on Peridot’s face. Thick tears grew and rolled down its cheeks as it gazed at Peridot. Its expression twisted painfully and it actually reached out for Peridot. The fingers on its right hand never stopped twitching. "Please,” it gasped.</p><p>Peridot glanced at Orthoclase, who seemed completely stunned. Then her eyes drifted to pearl, taking in its agonized expression.</p><p>"So this finally gets the reaction out of you, pearl. Curious. Now lay back down, Orthoclase did not finish yet."</p><p>Pearl began to shake and a low whine escaped its throat. It spasmed, then let out a painful wailing sound as it forced its hand forward to lightly grasp Peridot’s fingers. "Please," it begged once more, the word a mere whisper.</p><p>The light green gem stared back at it with mild interest. She then pulled her hand out of pearl’s, gripped it chin and forced the gem to look at her stern expression.</p><p>"You <em>will</em> explain this later." Peridot stated, her voice firm. She looked back at Orthoclase. "My apologies, it seems I have no need to modify it for now."</p><p>Orthoclase stared at the pearl, completely taken off guard, then directed her gaze to Peridot. "I… I’m sure it's for the best," she replied unsurely. "It didn’t seem right."</p><p>"I don't care if you were uncomfortable, and I don’t recall asking for your philosophy on the ethical implications of modifying pearls. It’s a pearl. All that matters is my experiment finally yielded reaction out of it. Having another point of data is always good." Peridot smiled, clasping her hands together behind her back. "Now, I may stil need your services for the future, so while I will stop the footage from being released, I will keep it as a precaution. But, as I'd want to leave on a good terms, you will receive half the payment for the job."</p><p>For a moment Orthoclase looked like she was going to protest. However, the larger gem just let out a defeated sigh and waved her hand.</p><p>Peridot nodded and for a few moments watched as tears streamed down Pearl’s face.</p><p>"Pearl, return to your gem."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Log Date: 5 17 3 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As per my demand at Orthoclase's place, Pearl explained the reasoning behind it's reaction. It does seem logical that removal of only way of communication with others would be seen as undesirable, yet I think there is something else in play. I decided to continue that line of experiments. </em>
</p><p><em>I</em> <em> have found more flexible way to remove Pearl's ability to speak with others of its kind. Modified limb enchancers, tinted visor and throat implant controlled remotely will do, allowing me to change severity of restrictions on the fly, without wasting time at Orthoclase. The results of this were generally what could have been expected, with a few surprising variations here and there. </em></p><p>
  <em>The first pearl to meet my modified pearl was, of course, Orthoclase's. I did want Pearl's left little finger restored, and did not have other options for implant installation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My Pearl’s reaction was expected. Its cheeks rose and fell in an attempt to make up for visor covering its eyelids, and it waved its covered palms around due to lack of ability to use enchancer's touch stumps, locked to the enchancer as they were. As predicted, Pearl came to the realization that it would not be able to communicate with others through gestures or speech, unless I allowed it to. It was fascinating to watch the misery settle upon its face as it came to the conclusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To think, I’d gotten more emotion from it on that single day than I’d gotten from it in an orbit of trying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other pearl’s reaction did surprise me a bit. It twisted its fingers at my pearl in a gesture I was unfamiliar with, then they both began to weep. Orthoclase’s pearl looked like it would actually try attacking me. I was not expecting that strong reaction, yet it was an opportune moment to explain to it that ability to communicate will be given back to my Pearl as long as it cooperates fully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I suspect Orthoclase is curious of what will come of those experiments, if I understand her glance correctly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter, as I don’t intend to share results. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leaving back through the sector was quite interesting. I left pearl to walk beside me through the sector. After all, limb-enchancers now limit my ability to move it in it's gem form. Thankfully, pearl-snatchers have enough sense to see that my pearl would have multiple trackers installed. The entire time, pearl could not stop its tears, until I promised to undo the limits eventually. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The checkpoints have been both amusing and irritating since the modifications were made. Since my pearl's apperance is so unprecedented, the check guards tend to ask, which prompted me to invent concise reason to appeal their curiousity. I expect that would I removed its parts fully, it would react in more extreme manner, and have to admit that current modifications made it control it's misery in a way that does not annoy me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps the most interesting result of my restraints are how other pearls react to it. Whenever I travel with my pearl, other gems will express curiousity, or laugh at its state. I even ran into that Lapis Lazuli, who seemed quite uncomfortable at the state of my pearl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She never noticed the way her pearl was glaring at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all do it now, too. If Pearl is by my side and there are other pearls about, I can guarantee their eyes are on me. I can feel their hatred. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>{Note: Refer to Log: 5 6 1 for individual pearl reaction analysis.}</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lesser gem—like a Larimar—would likely be unnerved by the pearls. I really couldn’t care less. What could a pearl do to me? They are bound to their owners’ side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Occasionally, I will catch another pearl make that weird finger-twisting gesture, and my pearl will shake with a silent sob. I now believe it to be some statement of sadness or sympathy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To incentivize it to be obedient, yet not have it break the experiment's conditions, I started to teach it how to use restraint's touch stumps. I only unlock their use at home, safely away from any pearls it can try to communicate to, and only for a few minutes per cycle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do not tell it that my restraints record all eyelid and touch-stump movement so that I can decode their language, as it would be counter-productive. Gesture library is filling up nicely, but I have troubles with connecting it to words. I might have to ask Pearl, but for now I am determined to do the decryption myself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One thing I don’t allow is contact between my pearl and others. I am certain there is some hidden connection pearls share through touch, given how my pearl reacted when I forbade it from reaching out to the pearl it shattered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl has only proven me right. Whenever it can, it tries to touch another pearl. I have always pulled it away before it can, and my pearl’s mouth will move with silent protest. Not that it could voice its concerns aloud as I did not allow it yet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While I cannot know for certain, I believe that if pearl were to touch another, it would be able to communicate in some way again. That would be counter-productive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I told Pearl if it informed me why it wished to touch other pearls I would lessen the restrictions, Pearl sobbed noiselessly and miserably, but would not give me what I wished to know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had entertained the idea of having it be near other pearls for a few cycles while being unable to communicate. Decided to promise it to make the visor transparent. Added that if it does not refuse me the information I wish ever again, touch-stumps would also be unlocked to use. Did not tell it that such act would also give me better datapoints for pearl language decoding program I use. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl explained that pearls are able to pass memories to other pearls through touch and song. Since I had blocked other communication channels, all it had left was physical contact. When I asked how such a thing was possible, Pearl said that they are able to attach their memories to particles and will the particles to float to other pearls. I stated that it sounded like data transferal between holo-screens, and pearl replied that the two were not dissimilar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>{Note: Refer to Log: 5 15 1 for detailed memory transferal analysis.}</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After learning about its ability to communicate through memory transferal, I have to find away to decode and study that too. After I finished with gesture speech, of course. Pearl study continues to give me reasons to dig deeper. I do have more pressing question to ask. I already had an inkling, having seen the Orthoclase perform the procedure on some pearl owned by a Morganite, but did not think it important enough to question her on the matter, at the time more than happy with Pearl's reaction and the possibilities it opened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I asked Pearl why it seemed to struggle with disobeying orders, when it actually managed to. I had, of course, noticed throughout this experiment that when Pearl refused a demand, it would choke and stiffen and tremble. Originally, I had taken it to simply be programming set in place when the servants were formed, but the orthoclase had removed something from that Morganite’s pearl, and subsequent transmissions showed it was able to act independently from the Morganite. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl called it the <strong>Nothing</strong>. It said that pearls could not directly think about it, as the <strong>Nothing</strong> prevented them from doing so. It also told me that the <strong>Nothing</strong> delivered horrible pain if they acted in any way that was unbecoming of pearls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once it was finished explaining the process, I gave Pearl permission to use it's touch stumps and vocal cords outside of the house, in small intervals, as promised due to its increasing obedience and to finalize gesture decoding. It wept for a while. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was three cycles ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A follow-up transmission to Morganite had her confirming the existence of this <strong>Nothing</strong>, though she referred to it as a spike. Some sort of small sliver embedded within a pearl as it formed. Used to control them and their thoughts. Removal of this spike is apparently a traumatic experience for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I intend to further look into this spike, as the implications of it are truly tantalizing. To think, what I might be able to accomplish as the only one that has all that information about pearls that others dismiss so readily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, that is another astounding discovery. It seems as though pearls are, in fact, real gems. They are capable of thought and individuality: of being separate from their owner. It is simply this device preventing them from enacting on it. Pearls are true gems. Who would have thought? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After compiling my notes on the subject and re-analyzing all data I have collected since beginning this project, I have come to the conclusion that I have to continue with that endeavor. Possibilities are endless: avenues of communication that are not controlled or even noticed by Diamond Authority alone are worth all the time invested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearls also exist on so many levels of society one can gain invaluable information simply by finding a way to look at their memories in inconspicious way. Say, by <strong>touching</strong>. </em>
</p><p><em>I</em> <em> have decided to go forward by having my Pearl's spike removed. It is a traumatic procedure, and from what I know will take it few cycles to recover from. I briefly considered getting another pearl for it. Yet, with the time and obedience training I have wasted on that one, keeping it for further study is more efficient. </em></p><p>
  <em>I am curious if brilliant mind such as mine can find better ways for other pearls to work around the spike control in exchange for their cooperation. That does look like something more worthwhile than trying to gain access to White Diamond's private logs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> After all, they're probably managed by some pearl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One slight problem is that they certainly hate me now. That has to be fixed. I will use my Pearl to check the effectiveness of planned amendments. It has good reasons to hate me the most. Making it see me in positive light will be hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I welcome the challenge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> .</em>
</p><p>
  <em> .</em>
</p><p>
  <em> .</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Transmission End.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Attitude Correction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peridot takes on the challenge of turning Pearl's hate into something more suited for her needs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Log Date 5 18 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel that I should describe my reasoning, if only for the future reference. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While it is true that I now possess means to extract all the information from my Pearl - both by applying my knowledge of its memory transfer and storage and by leveraging its mental vulnerability to uncover data it might slip under my notice - that action would limit my future options. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The situation is similar to Orthoclase's sensitive information leveraging. While it is possible for me to bring her shattering in the hands of authorities, it would also remove ability to use her services in the future, and will serve no practical purpose whatsoever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl is useful as a testing subject, moreso with its spike removed. It was trained to coexist nearby without annoying me or disrupting other experiments. And now that I know pearls are, in fact, real gems with their own society, shattering it would fix their hate in the irrepairable state, while having it change its opinion would make integrating myself in their society easier. It would also disrupt some of my plans, which are sensitive enough that I would not commit them to any recording, including my private logs, until those plans are successfully implemented. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Therefore, shattering it would not be done before all previous avenues of its use are exhausted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Log Date 5 18 2</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking the challenge proves interesting. There are few key points that I have to be aware of while making myself more trustworthy and less hated, and solving this problem will take many cycles with me being unable to find reliable ways to speed up the process.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>{Note to self: might be prudent to work on low-priority projects in expected vacant times.}</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I cannot start treating Pearl even close to equal, I cannot remove all the restraints, and I cannot befriend it. Perfectly serviceable would be to torture and\or disassemble it, then acquire another one and repeat the process until I have all the information they have. My Pearl knows that. It is logical and expected conclusion based on previous experience. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearls are real gems, and aside from spike influence, they are not stupid. My behavior have to be changed by miniscule amounts, enough to make it doubt my reasons, yet not enough to arouse suspicion that I am trying to manipulate it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And my act must be pefect, for that is precisely what I am doing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Log Date 5 18 7</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl finished recovering after spike removal procedure. Nothing unexpected - twitches, screaming, exaggerated reaction to outside stimuli. Was recovering without physical restraints due to safety concerns [primary reasoning] and as starting phase of "Trust" experment. </em>
</p><p><em>After succesful re-installation and status check of limiting hardware, Pearl's emotions were fluctuating between reaction of fear, misery and hatred. It was ordered to check that all restraints worked as intended, while two left touch-stumps were deliberately left unlocked. It reported the flaw immediately. </em> <em>Was given verbal approval with permission to use fully unlocked mode for an extra hour due to obedience. </em></p><p>
  <em>Touching other pearls still not allowed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will receive several opportunities to hide beneficial information in coming cycles, if reported, similar encouragement should be provided. If hidden, half-cycle is allowed to rectify that, otherwise punishment would be provided.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Log Date 5 19 2</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Started to voice out simpler thoughts and minor questions around the Pearl to accustom it to another way to obtain data from me. Demeanor does not exhibit major deviation from previously observed actions and was met only with minor suspicion. Unless prompted, Pearl does not speak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No recorded instances of hiding restraint malfunction from the previous log date.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emotion and reasoning for the actions still contained until prompted, as expected. Pearl gives clear responces to questioning, yet shows no initiative on its own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Log Date 5 19 5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Decided to enact one of the planned sub-experiments to instill trust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Phase one</span>, ensure that Pearl overhears it would meet Lapis Lazuli pearl, with which it was observed to have somewhat closer connection, and that meeting might be the last in a hundred cycles due to circumstances.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Phase two</span>, pick the cycle where Pearl has the most limited speech time due to combination of slow guards on checkpoints, less time given in unlocked mode and lingering travel path to the meetup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Phase three</span>, pretend to be engrossed in conversation with Lapis Lazuli, allowing pearls to continue their silent conversation past allowed limit. Note and enact full lockdown on my Pearl in the middle of pearl conversation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Phase four:</span> establish the visual contact with it, unlock touch-stumps only, resume conversation with Lapis. Pearl is not to be observed at the moment to support illusion of Lazuli conversation importance and spontaneity of previous action.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Result is a tentative success. Pearl's reaction is mixed. It keeps casting a glance at me when it thinks my attention is elsewhere. Suspicion is expected and does not seem to exceed usual threshold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Additionally, limiting time-sensitive contact to gestures only gave my program plenty of information about pearl speech.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>{Note: Refer to Log: 5 19 2 for detailed gesture-speech analysis.}</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Log Date 5 20 3</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Attached: memory fragment of the major breakthrough for the future analysis. </em><br/><br/>[MEMORY START]</p><p>"Perhaps one data point is not enough to conclude the speech deprivation experiment. Another pearl, maybe? It would give a clear difference between temporal blocking devices and proper remodelling." Peridot had touch-stumps form into a screen, positioned just so Pearl could read the text in it, and pulled old plans on its operation there. "Yes, permanent removal of hands, vocal chords, and eyelids, fuzing toes together and installed at some busy intersection for other pearls to..."</p><p>She enjoyed the look of abject horror on Pearl's face. Its touch stumps twitched, and its eyes locked on her owner, full of pleading. Prompting such an explicit reaction out of stoic gem always made Peridot proud of herself.</p><p>"N-no, you can't..."</p><p>Light-green gem waved her hand dismissively.</p><p>"Of course I can. Question is - should I? Does time spent worth additional information? What do you think?"</p><p>Watching her usually emotionless Pearl shake, probably deciding between hateful distrust and some kind of misguided hope was interesting. It knew that its owner is capable of described acts, yet last cycles encouraged honesty, that, added with spike removal should made spontaneous reaction harder to hold back.</p><p>"D-don't do it. Please.", it finally whispered, even doing that curious gesture where it almost moved to touch green gem's hand. </p><p>"Hmm." Pearl showed for a second time that its default impulse in distress is physical contact. Something unique to her Pearl and exacerbated by being prohobited to touch other pearls, or universal trait? Peridot paused for a few moments to note need to check that possibility.</p><p>"I.. you can do that to me instead! Not another pearl." </p><p>Now, that was unexpected. It was obvious self-preservation was low on the list of pearl decision making, and it shattered another pearl on command without any reaction before, so what exactly prompted that offer? </p><p>That was a question for another time, though. </p><p>"I won't do that. If was just a passing thought. Thank you for your contribution." She intoned, mind racing. Plan was to encourage any initiative Pearl might show, and it clearly exceeded the expectations, therefore something more than simple bonus time in unlocked state was... ah, of course.</p><p>Green touch-stumps activated previously unused combination and flew to the tinted visor, removing it from Pearl's head. Its eyes, free of any obstacle between them and the world, opened wide. For a dramatic effect visor was physically cracked and thrown aside.</p><p>"I did promise to remove that sometime. You know, you should've reminded me if you wanted it off faster." Peridot remarked before activating stationary screen and pretending to return to work. </p><p>For some bizzare reason after positive reinforcement Pearl still wept for a while.</p><p>
  <em>[MEMORY END]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Summary:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let Pearl overhear myself reflecting on contact experiment with the uncertain conclusion that I have to subject another pearl's form to full speech option removal. Upon noting its reaction prompted it's opinion, framing it as deciding factor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hypothesis: as it had shown initiative to avoid such fate even while having spike active, it should act in a similar manner with repeated threat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hypothesis confirmed: Pearl expresses distress upon the possibility of another one subjected to the procedure, even having the initiative to suggest using the procedure on itself to spare unknown pearl. Had to scrap hypothesized hierarchy of pearl needs and begin again. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>{Note: refer do addendum 2 for scrapped model, addendum 3 for links to updated one}</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It has to develop a habit of expressing it's opinion. As there are only so much eyelid gestures, and all were already recorded, removed and destroyed tinted visor as a reward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obviously, limits to be set - while at home it is allowed opinions, at any public space Pearl is prohibited to do anything but obey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Log Date 5 21 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Current project hit an unexpected complication.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After astounding success of the negative experience I was to contrast it with a positive one, keeping Pearl in a state of confusion and emotional malleability. Problem is, I have no acceptable positive thing that fits required criteria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due to reasons explained in <strong>{Log 5 18 2}</strong> usual acts normal gems utilize for similar occasions are unsuitable. Outside of those, I do not have any experience providing required positive emotional experience. My hierarchy of pearl needs is unfinished and too imprecize to be of any help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to locate gem that formed positive relationship with its pearl and question them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regretfully, easier avialable ones such as Orthoclase are unfit for such purpose. Required actions are far out of usual modus operandi, any gem with prior experience with me would be suspicious and\or gossip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will have to extrapolate on possibilities later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Log Date 5 21 2</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Working on the side projects as means to fill freed time with productive activity made me realize I have missed the most obvious way Pearl can be put in required emotional state. It has some [unavoidable] security risks, and will end one of the minor ongoing observations [that I should have ended already].</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Limb limiters would need to be programmed to scan exchanged memory particles. Process was confirmed as similar to data transferal between holo-screens, so necessary changes will not take more than half a cycle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl would be allowed to touch other pearls starting tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I look forward to observing its reaction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Transmission End.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is interested in continuation, please tell in the comments. My inspiration is bleeding out and needs fresh transfusion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Establishing Rapport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peridot plans hit an unexpected success.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Log Date 5 21 6</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allowing Pearl to touch other pearls resulted in the most diverse combination of results I had since the start of this experiment. I will arrange them by impact for the reviewing convenience.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Positive</span>:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl mood improved noticeably. Is it surprisingly enjoyable to observe it now: emotions are less held back, my attention puts it in the state of panic, fear or suspicion only in 46.5% cases.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>{Note: look at Log 5 20 5 for detailed analysis of Pearl reactions to my open observation}</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Constant decline of punishments, visor removal and increased time in fully unlocked mode clearly inured it to see me in better light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearls it interacted with exhibit similar change from simply hating me: usual glares change into something more neutral. Sadly, not having the same time and experience in deciphering their expressions as I do with my Pearl, I am unable to discern more. Still, an improvement of my standing in pearl's 'society' shows that my plans progress at acceptable pace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Negative</span>:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plan to review exchanged memory particles mostly failed. While there is no problem in confirming that interchange does take place, any interaction with particles will disrupt the action and alert pearls to my plan. Even discarding that, normal holo-screen transfer is already hard to decode, and preliminary report suggests pearl memory transfer [PMT for future references] uses some kind of advanced encryption. Something unique to pearl physical structure? Social cues I am yet to become privy of? Additional research is required.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Letting Pearl to share its memories is a security risk. Even with measures taken to reduce the impact, I have to accept that all it experiences it can potentially share with other pearls. Another reason to speed up PMT decoding project.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reducing and removing limitations to communication quickly dries up my options to inconspicuously limit it or do another notable gesture such as <strong>{Note: see Log 5 20 3}.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, I have to note that use of contrasting experiences produced desired result, and noted issues are not related to its application.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps some fabricated undesired event it can avoid by asking for my help?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Log Date 5 22 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have to conclude that Pearl's touch starvation is something unique to it. While other pearls employ physical contact, they do not go out of their way to extend the duration and treat it as means to an end: usually memory exchange, sometimes support gesture. Mine seem to compensate for prolonged absense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Considering its repeated attempts at grabbing my touch-stumps, letting it touch me in comfortable setting provide beneficial results.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Join me in the rest pod."</p><p>She recently updated her pod to allow for a space fitting both her and the Pearl, with the assumption that having it resting condition improved along with physical contact it enjoyed would stimulate affinity. Removing her own limb enchancements, Peridot unlocked Pearl's restraints, taking a moment to put them aside.</p><p>Strange rustling noice made her check back, finding somewhat puzzling image. Pearl was removing its garments, eyes filling with tears. Witnessing negative emotional reaction that wasn't planned by her did not feel enjoyable, and currently smaller gem let the moment stretch, unsure of what exactly was going on. </p><p>Only after outfit was discarded, making Pearl's form appear in factory-fresh unsheltered glory, Dot finally connected dots.</p><p>"Put that back." she snapped, feeling mix of confusing emotions whirl inside, "Do I look like some <em>Jasper</em> to you?"</p><p>Teary eyes looked at her, fragile and vulnerable, and green gem pointedly stared back, not letting her gaze wander.</p><p>"No experiments of... <em>that</em> variety were planned at any point. I also stressed out, several times, that you would not be punished for expessing opinions privately. Seeing that your reaction to my - <em>falsely assumed!</em> - intentions were negative, for what reason do you still follow them without making your discomfort known?!"</p><p>To her annoyance, silence was the only answer, though she did take comfort at hearing Pearl pick up its garments and start putting them back. Turning away, Peridot got in the pod and laid down onto warming foam, fixing her glare at the celling. Honestly, thinking of her acting like some barrack gem driven by base impulses? Outrageous. </p><p>"Since you are obviously uncomfortable, feel free to do whatever. I am not getting you separate resting pod, just so you know."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Unless you explicitly ask for it. Which would be something I am trying to stimulate. <em>Apparently</em>, without success."</p><p>"...okay."</p><p>Reply was so silent it almost got lost in angry muttering, but Peridot wouldn't be the only one gem with such insights to pearls society if she wasn't observant. </p><p>"Fine."</p><p>She closed her eyes, and quickly opened them to see Pearl - fully clothed, thankfully - getting into the resting pod. Feeling owner's confusion it clarified: "I am okay with this. Just.. resting." </p><p>Dot huffed, vacating some space to let it lie down beside her. Custom-made pod size made sure their hands touched.</p><p>That felt nice.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Log Date 5 22 3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attached: memory fragment for the future analysis. [Decrypted: please input password]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Physical contact for every resting pod usage, along with allowing Pearl to use mine instead of default minimal-function charging pods produced desired results, minor hiccups at the beginning aside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lets herself express opinions more often. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will refer to Pearl as "she" from that point on, as she is a real gem, and referring to her as "it" would be incorrect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For next cycle I have decided to let her pick some new clothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Log Date 5 22 5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remodelled Pearl's limb limiters due to their interference with chosen clothing sleeves. Bulky design with fully covering palms had exhausted its functionality. Picked ''bracers' variant for the next iteration. Slim form, almost invisible under the sleeves, has no floating touch-stumps, yet keeps all scanning options, trackers and simple communicator. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No restrictions were convenient to install in that form-factor, so for the time being <strike>it</strike> she has full use of gesture-speech and her natural touch-stumps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She used her new freedom to sometimes brush her touch-stumps against mine in semi-private setting. I just have to see what other actions she might intitiate on her own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Infiltration into the pearl society would have to be moved to the next quarter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is the most curious development.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Transmission End.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Loved it? Hated it? Meh-d it? Please comment, I need to know if anyone likes where it is going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>